Flashback!
by BrokenShipwreck
Summary: Well the plot follows the movie, but the story is sometimes interrupted by personal thoughts by the characters flashbacks to show how the character got where they are why they act the way they do today!
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: T… just incase :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM… yadda, yadda, yadda, you know all of that jazz !**

**Description: Well it sorta follows what happens in the movie, but is interrupted w/ personal thoughts by the characters, and flashbacks showing what happened previously in their lives to get them to where they are/ how they act today!**

**Now onto the story:**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Basketball Practice**

Troy's POV

Everyone says life is random. A mixed up jumble of events, people, and places. But then they say everything happens for a reason. Now, please, somebody, anybody, tell me how life can be random and perfectly planned out at the same time!

But then there's the whole other issue of the six degrees of knowing someone. Now how does that fit into this whole equation? So let's see we've got: life is totally random. The thinks that happen to you and the people you meet are completely random. However, life is also totally planned out: the things that happen to you and the people you meet are supposed to happen to you. And finally, we've got this theory of we're somehow related to anyone else in the world within six degrees: it doesn't matter if life is random or planned out, we're all already related in some way, shape, or form.

Ugh, is every teenager's life as confusing as mine?

"Troy, let's go play some one-on-one downstairs. This hotel has its own basketball court!" my dad said excitedly.

Great. Pulled back into reality by my dad for more basketball. You know, I never even really liked basketball. It all started a few years ago at my friend Chad's birthday party…

_Flashback_

"Happy Birthday, dear Chad! Happy Birthday to you!" everyone sang. Chad blew out all of his candles and then stuck his face in the cake. All of the kids laughed at Chad's now vanilla frosting face, and his mother sternly scolded him for his action. Chad then suddenly sprang from his wooden back porch seat and sprinted to his basketball hoop that was in his driveway. Everyone followed.

"Chad, honey, don't you want your cake?" his mother asked politely.

"No. Sports first, cake later," Chad replied as he shot the basketball, letting it swoosh gracefully though the net. Everyone applauded, amazed that a four and a half foot tall little boy could actually make a shot on a regulation sized basketball hoop. Troy grabbed onto his father's pant leg as they bother watched. Troy and Chad weren't very good friends, but their parents were, so they were always invited to each other's parties.

Troy's dad, flabbergasted, applauded loudly and breathed, "That was amazing!"

Troy, jealous of Chad getting attention from his own father, grabbed the ball, ran back to where the three point line would be and threw the ball, praying it would at least land in the Danforths' yard. The ball swooshed into the net, and then fell to the ground. Everyone applauded, even louder this time. Chad walked over to Troy and patted him on the back. In his eight-year-old, unchanged voice he said "Nice shot, man."

Troy's dad then walked over to Troy and got down on one knee and whispered in his ear, "Good job, son. I'm proud of you." Troy knew, then, he was supposed to keep the Bolton basketball tradition alive.

_End Flashback_

Troy's POV

I, now double the age of when he first shot a basket ball only had one acceptable answer to Dad's question, "Okay, sure Dad, I'll be right there."

"Alright, you get changed and I'll meet you down on the court. It's down on the third floor."

"Okay, see you there," I said, while I watched him leave the hotel room. It's New Years Eve. Why the hell are we practicing? Ah well, always gotta listen to Coach. I decided I didn't need a shower because it would take too long, so I just got on my black shorts and a white tee shirt. My mom was in the shower. "Bye mom! Dad and I are playing some basketball downstairs. Be back later," I shouted as I left.

We scrimmaged for about an hour. "Shout I go left?" I asked, trying to sound like I knew a lot about the game.

"Yeah, go left, go left," He panted, gasping for air. I faked to the right, went left and shot the ball. It went right in. Then all of a sudden my mom walked into the room wearing a fancy dark green evening dress with sequins plastered all over it. In my opinion, she looked stunning.

"What are you two doing?" We stared. "Remember?" She spun around, showing us the full glamour of the dress, "the party?"

"Oh, oh," my dad mumbled.

"And Troy, there's a kid's party in the lodge," she directed at me.

"Kid's party!" I asked. I hate those little kids parties where the bratty ten year old girls and boys run around thinking they're cool than you are.

"Young adults," she corrected her self, "Now go get ready."

"One more," I begged. Anything to keep me out of that kids party."

"Fine," She waited, tapping her foot.

I took the ball back, faked right, went left and sunked it. "Ah, there we go. Let's see more of that in the game," my dad said, retrieving the ball.

"Yeah, that's the way to end it," I said taking the ball back.

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that first chapter! Hopefully it'll get better... do you see how it sorta goes into the movie? Yeah, well I tried. tEl me what you think, and then if there's good reactions I'll continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: sry if u guys didn't catch this but yeah… the story part is in 1st person, and the flashbacks r in 3rd person om. Also, sry for the two or three little typos in the last chapter… just noticed them. Ahh!)**

Rating: T… just incase

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM… yadda, yadda, yadda, you know all of that jazz !**

**Now onto the story:**

**Chapter 2**

**My Kinda Stories!**

Gabriella's POV

I sat contently reading my favorite book of all time, wearing a snuggly outfit in the lobby of the hotel my mom and I were staying at over winter break. I have never really been the sporty one, or the partying one, so instead of skiing or meeting new people I was doing what I did best: reading alone on a comfy couch. Suddenly y mom ran over to me, wearing her most expensive attire. Now what does she want? I put on my best 'I'm the perfect daughter in the world' face and smiled up at her. "Gabriella! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Oh great… this doesn't sound too promising. "Why aren't you at the New Year's party yet, in the lodge?"

"Oh please Mom, just a few more pages." I didn't feel like doing anything right now. In fact, I almost never want to do anything but read or do math or science. Oh well. My mom looked at the outside paper covering that was on my hard-backed book. It read "A Tale Of Two Cities."

"Gabriella, I laid out your best clothes, now go." She then walked away. She knew I had no other choice but to go. I sighed as I decided I would read one more page of my book, so I could finish this chapter. I took off the paper cover to my book, leaving the raw hard-backed engraved cover. This time the book read "Gossip Girls: You Know You Love Me." I chuckled to myself. My mom never knew all those times she found me "studying" or reading college leveled books for fun, I was really reading books like the Gossip Girls collection. Even since I was about 12 or 13.. yeah I was 13, I was messed up so bad the only think that I found entertaining was reading about sex, drugs, and scandal. Oh yes, that's right. When I was 13 I read my first story from a website called

13-year-old Gabriella sits at her computer desk at her house when an Instant Message box pops onto the screen. It was from her friend, Rosalie.

_ROSEahlee: _Heyy girl! ;-)

_Gabzz16: _ Hey!

_ROSEahlee: _whoa, I found this cool website. It's like you get to write and read stories by other teenagers about movies and stuff

_Gabzz16:_ sounds cool. And we are teens now! Lol

_ROSEahlee:_ duh! I mean I've been 13 for a whole month now

_Gabzz16:_ we are so mature :-D haha

_ROSEahlee:_ anyway, want the link?

_Gabzz16:_ oh course

_ROSEahlee:_ okay, it's  it's so cool, check it out

_Gabzz16:_ thnx!

_ROSEahlee:_ np! Happy reading!

_ROSEahlee has signed off at 6:13pm._

Gabriella closes the window and opens up and Internet window. She goes to fan fiction and clicks on TV shows. "Whoa, there's a lot," she mumbles to herself. She closes her eyes and randomly clicks on one of the titles. "Oh! I watch this show!" she looks at some of the titles of the stories. "which one am I supposed to pick?" "What does SLASH mean?" "Why are there no spaces between two character names?" "What does K+ mean?" were some of the questions that popped into her head. She went up to the search button and found the "rating" choice. She noticed "M" had it's own category, and wasn't mixed in with all of the K+ - T. "I wonder what all of these mean? They look like a statement for truth tables in math. But you use p and q for those, not K and T. If K, then T? Huh? **(A/N: Sorry if that didn't make sense for some. Truth tables are in geometry math and use those variables).** Well, the "M" rating seems special. I guess I'll check there first." She picked the story that said SLASH the most in the summery, letting her curiosity take control. About three paragraphs into the story, she comes across something that was new to her: a sex scene in a story. She was confused, worried, and a little weirded out by the vulgarity and explicitness of the scene.

End Flashback 

Now all I can read are books like Gossip Girls. I finished reading the page and went up to my room to change. I grabbed my purse and my book (along with the "Tale Of Two cities" cover) and headed to my room and changed. I then went to the party. When I got there, there was a country song playing. Oh no, there were two kids about my age singing! Can someone say karaoke? I love to listen to people sing. Listen, not sing. I walked farther into the party and a guy about my age with a huge cowboy hat said "Howdy, little lady" to me. I giggled. What a cutie! I grabbed a seat and took out my book. The country song was over and the MC said something. Next thing I know, a spotlight is shining in my face. I'm blinded by the light and I feel people pushing my onto the stage to sing. Oh. Crap.

I get on stage. "Hey, someday you guys might thank me for this. Or not," the MC said as he leaves the stage. "The Start Of Something new" blares out of the speakers. Ohh, I love this song. And with that, we (me and the stranger I'm singing with) start singing.

The song ends and I finally get a good look at the person I was singing with and boy was he a HOTTIE! THANK YOU, MOM! THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME GO TO THIS PARTY!

"Troy," he says as he sticks out his hand.

"Gabriella," I sat, trying to flirt. OH MY GOD. Is he flirting with me?

"Hey, do you wanna go get some hot chocolate before the fireworks?"

OMFG!

"Yeah, sure," I reply, trying not to sound too excited, which I'm exploding on the inside.

Troy's POV 

Okay, so maybe I got a little too into it during the song, but really, who cares? I'm on vacation. Who am I gonna see that really matters? Oh I met this nice girl, Gabriella, she was the one I sang with. So, just to have an excuse to leave that stupid party I invited her for some hot chocolate. Thank God she said yes or I would've been stuck with all those obnoxious kids at the so-called 'party.'

After getting hot chocolate, we walked into the balcony because it was almost midnight on New Year's Eve. We talked for a little while, and for some reason that led to getting each other's cell phone numbers. Me not wanting to be rude, got her number and mentally noted to delete it the next day. People started counting down as Gabriella and I stood awkwardly for a moment. She bit her lip, a little. I could tell she wanted to kiss me, so I consciously decided to make things a little awkward and looked away or up at the sky for a minute and then quickly sneak a peek at her to see if she was still looking at me, making things even more awkward. Haha, this was fun!

Eventually the fireworks stopped and I started talking about singing again. And it is true, I actually did have fun singing with her. I rambled on and on and turned to look at her and she was gonna. Ah well, they come, they go. I'll be back in school tomorrow, anyway.

Gabriella's POV 

OMFG. I think I'm in love.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Sry it took so long to update! Ahh!.. hopefully this was worth the wait:)**

**Rating: T… just incase :-) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM… yadda, yadda, yadda, you know all of that jazz !**

**Now onto the story:**

**Chapter 3:**

**A New Year of the Same**

Troy's POV

Well, I finally got back to my room. I had gone to find that Gabriella (I think that was her name.. that's what she programmed into my cell). I wanted to make sure she was okay. She might have only been an acquaintance, but I don't want her to get hurt! I mean, she completely vanished from the balcony. Anyhoo, she wasn't there so I decided to go back to my room and go to bed. We leave tomorrow, and school starts also, so I gotta get some shut-eye.

Gabriella's POV

Oh, wow. Oh, wow, Oh, wow, oh wow, OH WOW! My heart is pounding, I can feel it. I just got back to my room as I'm greeted by my mom. "Yeah, I'm fine… fun…chocolate," I mumble back to her. I run into my room. I lay down on my bed and quickly snatch my cell phone. I sigh as I smile at Troy's picture as I set it as my background. I'll be greeted by his beautiful face every time I turn on my cell phone. Perfect. I flip the cover back up and study his face. Soft white snow flakes are lightly touching his soft brown hair. I sigh blissfully again as I stare into his all-knowing light blue eyes.

My daydreaming is shattered by reality hitting me in the face. Tomorrow when school starts I won't be in my comforting old classroom back in Maryland. No, my mom HAD to get transferred to Albuquerque, New Mexico. What is even IN New Mexico?? I sigh and then I can feel my face starting to flush as the normal first-day-of-a-new-school questions flood through my head. Will people like me? Do I dress too immature? Will they think I'm weird? Will they think I'm nerd? While thinking I begin getting groggy, and fall asleep.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The Next Day At East High… Troy's POV

As usual I'm greeted by, well, the whole school as I get off the bus. It's almost like a movie, and I'm the guy everyone loved. Ha, I wish. I just smile at everyone as I say "Happy New Year."

"Yeah, a happy Wildcats New Year!!" Chad replies. The Chad starts doing his weird little "Wildcats" cheer thing.

"What team!?" Chad yells.

"Wildcats!!" we all reply, like trained animals.

"What team!?"

"Wildcats!!"

"What team!?"

"Wildcats!!"

"Wildcats" Chad says. Oh, this is where he mixes it up a little bit.

"Get 'cha head in the game!!" we respond. Wow, that was exciting. Ha, oh well. You gotta love Chad. His stupidity, weirdness, and enthusiasm. He's a great best friend.

We finally get inside after I spend a while greeting everyone. Some people are close friends, some are strangers. Whatever.

Crap. I can see the Evans twins rounding the corner. Of course they're in proper formation: Sharpay in front, then Ryan beside her and just a few inches behind her. Sharpay is not carrying any books and is text messaging, probably herself since her only real friend is her brother though even that friendship is questionable, on her sidekick. Ryan, on the other hand has a backpack. Geez, they back light. The twins walk toward me and my friends. Sharpay pouts a little (in a flirty way) and pushes her way through my group, groaning. I look at Ryan as he walks by and he looks back and then walks around the group.

Ryan's POV

This is getting heavy. The bag, I mean. We just walked by Troy Bolton and his "possy." Okay, so I admit we made eye contact, but Troy Bolton and I-. No. We don't even talk… anymore. I shake these annoying Troy Bolton thoughts out of my head. I look at my sister as she pushes people aggressively out of her way and tells a 9th grader off. She is such a drama queen.. but you gotta love her. Besides, she cares about me, and I don't want to get her mad at me or who knows what she'll do! But really, Sharpay isn't really that mean. I'm pretty sure there was some kind of life altering event that happened just a little while ago that made her the "Ice Queen".. she wasn't ALWAYS this cold..

_FLASHBACK!_

A 9th grade Sharpay walks down the hall in her clear, rhinestone covered heels with her brother trailing in his signature hats. She is carrying a notebook and lip gloss, which she had just applied to her mouth. Another girl bumps into her and she drops her stuff. She glares at the other girl and then snaps her skinny, pale, manicured fingers as the other girl quickly dives onto the ground to retrieve Sharpay's stuff. After giving the girl another mean glare, the three teens head in their respective directions.

_END FLASHBACK!_

_FLASHBACK!_

A 5th grade Sharpay is putting her book bag away in the books closer, and Ryan is standing next to her doing the same. The class bully, who is fat, has curly red hair and lots of freckles, runs in and steals Ryan's hat. Sharpay trips the bully and he falls to the floor. The bully turns to look at Sharpay and stares at her (what he thought) beauty in fear. "You really don't want to do that," Sharpay snarls, while putting out her hand. The bully hands the hat to Sharpay and then scampers off. Sharpay hands Ryan the hat who immediately fixes it on his head and mumbles his thanks.

"No problem, Ryan. Besides," she giggles, "that line works every time."

_END FLASHBACK!_

_FLASHBACK!_

Kindergarten Sharpay shows her knocking over another girl's building blocks and then stealing them to use for her and Ryan's block mansion they were creating.

_END FLASHBACK!_

Okay, so maybe she's always been like that. I sigh, deeply. Then I laugh to myself. At least she's always been there for me. And I'm always there for her, to back her up, in return. It's the best I can do.

"What are you laughing at? Oh God, don't tell me you're high," Sharpay says.

I stare at her. "Wtf?" I think. "Where did THAT come from??"

"Kidding!" She laughs.

"Oh, I think that was her trying to be funny," I think as I fake laugh. I sigh in my head. "Oh, nothing," I finally said, smiling, genuinely to my best friend, "Let's just go find out lockers." She drops the issue of finding out what I'm thinking as we go look for her locker number so she can decorate the inside with a mirror and the outside with a pink paper star. We then, later, will go find my locker to go throw our stuff in before we finally head to homeroom.


End file.
